The present invention relates to a connection device for a flexible circuit and more particularly a connector module for a flexible circuit as well as the connection procedure for the same.
Flexible circuits generally consist of a first sheet of flexible insulating material on which are arranged conducting tracks, for example, of copper, these tracks being themselves covered by either a second sheet of insulating material or by an insulating varnish. There circuits are widely used in the electrical industry and several methods of connection exist for connecting them to electrical connectors or to electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,402 relates to the implementation of a connector for a flexible circuit whose electrical contacts comprise, on the one hand, flexible circuit piercing wings and on the other hand a connector termination with a supplementary connector. These connectors, which are connected to the flexible circuit by means of crimping, are contained in a supplementary insulating housing in which the connection is assembled for crimping.
The connection of flexible circuits by crimping using multiple connectors requires close attention to the crimped connection of the flexible circuit and the connectors, as well as to the connector lead. It is, in particular, necessary to protect the interface of the flexible circuit and the connector against a possible detachment.
It is moreover desirable to be able to make connections of the flexible circuit with the connectors in a pre-fitted position. To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,402 provides a casing comprising plug sockets for the reception of connectors, the rear portion of these sockets including a supporting plate that allows crimping of the flexible circuit to the connectors. The rear portion of the casing, which receives the flexible circuit, is then closed by a hinged flap. This flap protects the connector terminations and the flexible circuit itself.
The present invention proposes to improve the connector of the prior art and its connection procedure and in particular, to facilitate its manipulation and to make the crimping operation more reliable.
To this end, the invention concerns, in particular, a flexible circuit connection device comprising a casing having at least one row of longitudinal plug sockets for the reception of connectors. The connectors include crimping and electrical contact terminations for the flexible circuit. A cover component is attached to the casing for manipulation between a position in which the connectors can be pre-inserted and a position in which the said connectors are locked in place. The cover component consisting of a frame provided with an opening for admitting a component of the crimping tool.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the casing comprises a window between the front portion having the plug sockets and a rear portion having connector guide grooves. The window provides an opening for admitting a counter thrust tool.
The frame and the casing can advantageously be fitted with supplementary latching components.
The frame includes, on its rear portion, an opening for inserting the flexible circuit, after the cover has been closed. Alternately, the frame can be raised in relation to the flexible circuit connection terminations.
According to the invention, the cover can be equipped, still at its rear end, with at least one lug designed to be inserted in a hole made in the flexible circuit, the casing being equipped with a seat for receiving and retaining the lug.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the lug can be arranged on a foldable blade terminal which forms part of the frame.
Still according to the invention, the casing can constitute a connection module designed to be arranged in a module carrier connector component. In that case, supplementary latching devices can, in particular be provided in a first position called the loading of module or in a position of pre-insertion of the modules and a second position called connection position.
According to the invention, the procedure of connection of the flexible circuit comprises the following sequence of steps, namely, the insertion of the connectors into the plug sockets of the casing, the closure of the cover component onto the connectors, the sliding of the flexible circuit into a space between the cover and the crimping of the connectors to the flexible circuit, the crimping of the flexible circuit to the connectors taking place by means of a tool inserted into the frame.
The flexible circuit is provided with at least one hole, and a step of centering and locking the flexible circuit into the casing is accomplished by the insertion of a lug that forms part of the frame. This serves to lock the flexible circuit into the said hole. This step occurs after the steps of inserting the flexible circuit and the stage of crimping.
For a connector component of the module carrier comprising one module, the steps can be implemented with the module pre-inserted into the module carrier.
For a connector component of the module carrier comprising several modules, the crimping operation is carried out on the modules outside the module carrier, the cabled modules with their flexible circuit being then inserted into the module carrier.